


李知勛生日賀文2020年

by mywismilynxuan1233



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywismilynxuan1233/pseuds/mywismilynxuan1233
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	李知勛生日賀文2020年

那种日子又到了。

李知勋坐在电脑桌前如此的想着。

身体感觉热热的，像是发烧一样，急需一桶冰水直接从头顶倒下才能够缓解这种症状。

虽然脑袋里是这样想着，但李知勋知道这种方法根本缓解不了什么。

把原本在处理着的音档储存好，在自己的笔记本里记录下刚刚一闪而过的灵感，关掉各种电器的电源之后，抓了宿舍锁匙和手机就往宿舍里赶去。

这次应该也是像之前那样，把自己锁在房间里，变回猫身，在床上反复地翻滚，用后双脚摩擦着某个部位来减缓欲望。

没办法，自己没有一个固定伴侣，也不想要随便找个人，怕到时候搞出人命就不好了。

回到自己的房间之后，李知勋才慢慢冷静下来。

思绪是冷静下来了，但身体并没有。

感受着即将爆发的欲望，李知勋没有再拖延时间，急急忙忙发了条简讯给总管队长崔胜澈，说明自己最近是发情期，然后手机一扔，衣服一脱，变回了猫身，就这样躺在床上。

现在还没完全进入发情期，顶多是还在前兆的阶段而已，但李知勋单了这么多年，每次发情期都一个人度过，所以每一次发情期都会感受到比前一次更加汹涌的欲望。

明明还在前兆的阶段，李知勋却感觉已经完完全全进入了发情期，下身的某个入口骚痒无比，整个人热得昏昏沉沉。

李知勋叹了一口气，无奈之下只好稍微支起上身，慢慢用下身蹭着床单，心里默念祈祷这次发情期赶紧过去。

也不知道他蹭了多久，时间又过去了多久，李知勋渐渐累得眼皮打架。

他也不管这么多了，重新趴在床上，直接闭起眼睛开始睡觉。

————

崔胜澈这边收到李知勋的简讯后，一直保持担忧的心情走来走去。

他没办法去看看李知勋是什么情况，因为自己的伴侣是占有欲很强的猫猫，要是他一个不留神，蹭到了李知勋发情的气味，他就准备和自己的伴侣say goodbye了。

金珉奎看不惯他一直走来走去，就以下犯上地把崔胜澈赶出去，让他要走就整个公司走，别只是在这个练习室里走，怪烦人的。

崔胜澈委屈巴巴地开始了公司一日游。

当走到表演队专用练习室时，他看到了坐在角落里，目光呆滞的权顺荣。

「顺荣？怎么回事？怎么看起来这么没精神？累了的话就别勉强，好好休息了再继续练习才可以展现更好的自己以及获得更多灵感啊。」

权顺荣缓缓抬头，看着担忧的崔胜澈，深吸了一口气，才挂上笑容回应队长的关心。

「我没事，只是最近有别的事情困扰着我。」

「哎呀，那愿不愿意和哥说说？有心事的话倾诉出来会比较好的，一直憋着总不是办法。虽然我不像你净汉哥那样会安慰人……」

权顺荣头靠着墙壁，闭着眼睛。

崔胜澈知道他是在斟酌自己的说辞，所以便坐到他旁边等他开口。

「哥……我喜欢李知勋。」

崔胜澈庆幸自己不是喝着饮料，要不然应该会被惊吓得直接喷水。

原来他斟酌这么久，就斟酌了这么一句。

「这……无缘无故的突然就喜欢上了？之前也没发现你们感情好啊，见面就是吵吵闹闹的，还是你误把依赖当成爱情了呢？」

「爱情难道不是相互依赖的吗？其实我是最近才发现的，但是我知道知勋他不喜欢，不喜欢别人靠近他，不喜欢别人对他抱有特别的念头，只喜欢一个人独处，所以我不敢对他说……」

崔胜澈看着弟弟如此难过，努力回想了一下，才发现最近这两人之间确实有种疏离感。之前他们虽说见面就吵吵闹闹，但那只是开玩笑而已。他们彼此感情多好，成员们都心知肚明的，最近的疏离感，其实不仔细回想还真没发现到，因为俩人都是很爱隐藏情绪的人啊。

要不是被到处溜达的自己碰巧遇见他这幅失魂落魄的样子，估计权顺荣还可以再瞒一阵子。

「……或许你们应该找个时间好好谈谈？知勋那股傲娇劲其实在你面前根本没显露多少，有可能，他其实也和你一样把心意隐藏在心底呢？」

崔胜澈见他想反驳，又急急忙忙开了口：

「就算猜错了也没事的！知勋是猫猫嘛，哄一哄应该能和之前那样相处了。」

权顺荣顿时觉得这哥不靠谱，知勋尴尬了生气了还有我哄一哄的余地？

崔胜澈又说了几句，言下之意就是要他去尝试看看，别把机会扼杀在摇篮里。

权顺荣点点头表示理解后，他才放下心的继续公司一日游。

他还是坐在原地，发着呆，直到夜幕降临，权顺荣这才发现时间不早了，草草地在便利商店吃了个泡面，才慢慢走回宿舍。

因为没什么心情，所以权顺荣没看他们大群里的讯息，并不知道崔胜澈已经在大群里下令原身是猫猫的成员们迁移到第二间宿舍。

但其实队长这么一说，其他不是猫猫族的成员也自发地进行了迁移，给足李知勋安全感及空间可以缓解自己的症状。

权顺荣就在毫不知情的情况下走进了只剩李知勋一人的宿舍。

他并没有发现今天的宿舍安静得诡异，全神贯注地丢下包，洗个澡，吹干头发，坐在客厅里继续发呆。

直到李知勋的哼唧声从他的房间里传来客厅，权顺荣才回过神看向李知勋的房门。

权顺荣慢慢走到李知勋的房门前，握着门把，轻轻一扭，发现房门没锁。

他偷偷开了一条缝，往里面瞄了一眼，虽然知道偷窥是不好的行为，但不知为何，权顺荣实在按捺不住好奇心。

只见一张有些大的床上躺着一只小奶猫。

权顺荣稍微放下心地正式打开房门，刚刚以为知勋在zw什么的，现在看到奶猫形态的他就悄悄松了口气。

大概是睡迷糊了在咕噜咕噜叫吧，要不然撞见自己心上人在zw什么的也太……

太有冲击力了。

他走到床边，仔仔细细看着这只小奶猫。

李知勋知道自己真身是只奶猫，而且还长不大的那种，就觉得有失威信，所以一直没在有其他人在场的时候露过真身，包括权顺荣。

所以权顺荣才想反驳崔胜澈……

明明李知勋连最私底下的一面都不显露给我看，提什么好感呢？

权顺荣看着看着，就发现了奶猫的不对劲。

只见奶猫全身缩成一团，似乎还微微颤抖，像是很痛苦的样子。

权顺荣顿时就紧张了，难道知勋病了？

他伸出食指在奶猫头上摸了摸，感觉不到什么，又转移到猫脖子那儿蹭蹭。

权顺荣是真的想查看李知勋是不是发烧生病，但被蹭的李知勋却感觉不是这么一回事了。

在手指落下来摸摸他头毛的时候，李知勋就按捺不住地想往前蹭过去，手指转移到脖子的时候，更是蹭得他敏感无比。

最终，李知勋还是缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

落在权顺荣眼里的是一对泪眼汪汪的黑瞳。

真的是……

可爱死了！！！

权顺荣压制住自己内心的变态怪哥哥想法，开口轻声地问了李知勋他的情况。

「知勋你怎么了？看起来很不舒服的样子。」

李知勋已经有些丧失理智了，他只认得出眼前的人是权顺荣，昏昏沉沉地并没有听到他问了什么。

发情期内心特别脆弱的李知勋一想起前阵子权顺荣的种种疏离自己的行为，顿时眼泪就落了下来。

权顺荣一看，直接慌了。

「怎么了？怎么了？特别不舒服吗？我带你去看看医生？」

随即就想用手掌抱起小奶猫。

李知勋赶紧抱着权顺荣的手指，不让他有任何动作。

被抱着手指的权顺荣也确实待在原地，甚至蹲在床边，看着小奶猫。

最后看到小奶猫用头蹭了蹭手指，还用舌头舔了舔指尖。

这画面……

有一点点se情。

小奶猫蹭着蹭着，觉得还不够，就整个身体挂了上去，用全身去蹭，权顺荣甚至能感觉到小奶猫某处的不对劲。

反射弧绕了南北极终于回到正常水平上，权顺荣颤巍巍地问了小奶猫一句：

「知勋……你、你进入发情期了？」

如果是还有理智的李知勋可能会直接变回人身将这混蛋暴打一顿，再让他跪吉他——哦不，吉他很贵，权顺荣可跪不起。

但李知勋在用某处蹭了蹭手指之后，感觉实在太舒服，便决定抛弃理智，开始追求原始欲望。

权顺荣看着他蹭蹭手指，舔舔指尖，又磨了磨后双腿，不知道重复了几次，才看到小奶猫静下来，似乎睡着了一般。

他赶紧凑近去看看小奶猫的情况。

小奶猫并没有睡着，而是在忍受着更加强烈的欲望，那种想要被干翻的欲望。

李知勋每到这个阶段都怕得要死，因为这种感觉实在太可怕了，随便来个人他都觉得可以滚在一起，所以习惯性闭眼皱眉缩成一团忍耐。

权顺荣看着小奶猫颤抖得愈发明显的小身板，最终还是不忍心，主动动起手指，蹭了蹭小奶猫的肚皮。

突然被蹭肚皮的小奶猫猛地睁开眼睛，差点就蹦起来炸毛了，但又被权顺荣的手指按住了。

「知勋……我来帮帮你吧？让我帮你好吗？」

我不想看到你这么痛苦的模样。

权顺荣没把最后那句话说出口，说完又觉得自己可笑，明明咱俩什么关系都不是，知勋在这种时候会主动蹭蹭他已经感恩上天了，自己还妄想要求更多。

李知勋看着权顺荣，看到他说到最后有点底气不足的模样，突然觉得他有点傻气。

但一波又一波的欲望冲刷着他，让他没办法思考更多，此时这人提出帮他的建议，李知勋当然求这不得。

但李知勋知道自己可没有随便乱来，因为是权顺荣，所以他才觉得求这不得。

他推开了权顺荣的手指，导致权顺荣有一瞬间的难过。

但下一秒出现在权顺荣眼前的场景，直接让他脑袋一片空白，呼吸随之一滞。

只见人身的李知勋坐在床上，双手撑在腰后的床上，努力让自己直起身。

诶？还全身光溜溜，皮肤泛着粉色的。

李知勋顶着红得快要滴血的脸颊与耳朵，轻飘飘地向权顺荣请求。

「顺荣……上我、可以上我吗？我好难受……」

————

一切都变得顺其自然。

权顺荣支起蹲得有些麻痹的双腿，爬上床，扑倒了李知勋。

他从上方看着下方的李知勋，发现他微微闭着眼，不长的眼睫毛仍是透过权顺荣头顶上的灯光照了一些影子在下眼皮处。

李知勋只是害羞得闭上了眼，但思绪有些乱的权顺荣却误认为李知勋是在忍耐。

这种事应该和自己的伴侣一起做的，却因为他没伴侣，眼前又只有他一个人的关系所以逼不得已才这么请求他吧？

这样真让权顺荣感到无力。

思及此，权顺荣轻轻吻了李知勋的额头。

虽然觉得对不起，但既然李知勋都这样要求他了，他也不忍心拒绝，何况丢下这种状态的他离开，更舍不得。

权顺荣的吻从额头慢慢移到脸颊，随后就埋在李知勋的颈脖处，闻着李知勋有点奶香奶香的气息。

双手在李知勋身上到处点火，时而轻捏胸前的粉红豆子，时而摸向他敏感的腰部。

每次权顺荣的手一经过这个敏感带，李知勋就会无意识的缩了缩脚，然后双腿就会大咧咧地为他敞开，偶尔还会勾着权顺荣的腰部，微微磨蹭。

权顺荣有点红了眼睛。

他不想要李知勋这幅模样也被其他人看见，只有他可以看，只有他可以这样挑逗李知勋。

心里下了狠劲想折磨李知勋一番，但目光对上李知勋的视线时，却又不忍心了。

权顺荣忍着心里的难过，慢慢开拓到李知勋的私处。

那里早已经泛滥成灾。

但权顺荣还是耐心地帮李知勋撸着，顺便用手指试探后处。

第一根手指刚缓慢地插进去，李知勋便已经敏感得发着颤，后处不停收缩，把权顺荣的手指紧紧的拴在后处。

权顺荣知道那只是欲望的自然反应，并不是感觉疼痛，便多加了一根手指，在后处里抠着内壁。

李知勋一时间被他这个动作刺激得弓起了腰，权顺荣还以为他要射了，结果他只是短暂发颤了一下，又躺回下来。

接着就是第三根、第四根手指，到了最后，权顺荣直接模拟着抽插的动作，用手指挑逗着李知勋分泌更多的液体。

直到李知勋终于忍不住，射了第一波之后，权顺荣才把手指抽了出来。

回过神的李知勋发现权顺荣没了接下来的动作，便主动用双腿夹着权顺荣的腰磨蹭，嘴里还发出道不明的哼唧声，努力示意着权顺荣快把他自己的东西放进来。

权顺荣也不再继续忍耐，三五下把衣物全脱了，握着自己的家伙抵在后处。

「快点……顺荣你快点……」

李知勋被他这慢动作折磨得够呛，这才脱口喊他快些。

权顺荣握着发硬的家伙慢慢挤进后处，而后处也一点一点地接纳着他，直到整根没入后处，权顺荣才把头靠在李知勋的颈脖处，重重地发出了满足的喘气声，感受着内壁收缩的强烈快感。

耳边传来李知勋平时不可能发出的呻吟声，权顺荣觉得这一刻，这一瞬间，他幸福了，哪怕到后来李知勋只当他是发泄欲望的炮友，也足矣。

权顺荣慢慢动了起来，先是浅浅的抽出，再浅浅的插回去。

后来动作越来越大，还发现了李知勋的某个点，就朝着那个点一直攻击过去。

李知勋被撞得压抑不住自己的声音，这种陌生的快感让他头皮有些发麻，双手紧紧抓着权顺荣的双肩，放荡地呻吟。

完全没有被照顾到的小勋勋就这样在连续撞击中射了第二波。

这时权顺荣缓缓地离开了李知勋的颈脖处，李知勋看见了权顺荣眼中那深不见底的欲望，突然有些害怕了，怕权顺荣会把他干死在床上。

「唔……顺荣……亲、亲亲我好不好？亲我……」

权顺荣看着撒着娇的李知勋，把自己的唇凑了过去，双方的唇才正式有了今晚第一次的接触。

“嗒”

权顺荣分心看向了敞开的房门，随后又陷入了与李知勋的拥吻。

感受着温温软软的唇，权顺荣有些笨拙地引导着李知勋的舌，下身却没分心地继续猛撞，李知勋一切的娇喊呻吟都被权顺荣给吞去了。

直到权顺荣终于守不住精关，全数射进了李知勋深处，李知勋早已经累得不想再动。

这是自己第一次的性事，结果对象是个体力充沛得可怕的家伙，可想而知李知勋好好的被折磨了一番。

权顺荣原本想抱着李知勋去洗洗一遍，顺便把自己的子孙抠出来，结果没等他反应过来，李知勋就已经变回了猫身。

这下权顺荣瞪着眼睛看着床上睡得安稳的小猫崽，无奈之下只好拿了一条毛巾打了水，轻轻地给小奶猫擦拭被折磨过的后处，也把沾到某液体的毛发全擦拭了一遍，自己最后才去冲个澡。

出来的时候顾不上休息，又轻轻把小奶猫抱在手里，单手换床单。

直到所有事情都办妥，权顺荣才轻轻地给小奶猫盖上被子。

看着不再感到痛苦的小奶猫此刻睡得正香，权顺荣心里一动，低下头，轻轻地在他额头落下一个亲吻。

仅蜻蜓点水般的一个轻吻，权顺荣很快就移开了，怕再继续做动作就会把小奶猫吵醒。

他站在原地多待了一阵子，最后还是苦笑着离开了李知勋的房间，顺手给他带上了门。

权顺荣回了自己的房间睡觉，当晚的梦就是李知勋醒来后发现这事不知会有何反应，不知会如何面对他，和在床上他的样子，一直反复地入侵权顺荣的梦境。

第二天一早，李知勋就醒了过来，发现自己孤零零一个人待在卧室，仿佛昨晚只是一场梦。

这让李知勋顿时震惊不已。

昨晚搞了这么一出，结果一清醒过来又继续和自己保持疏离感吗？

尹净汉这时作为队内猫猫代表，过来探望李知勋，刚开门就撞见直接把悲伤写在脸上的李知勋。

尹净汉挑了挑眉，有点讶异，毕竟李知勋不怎么轻易把心情摆在面上。

不过想了想，李知勋再怎么强悍，他还是自己疼着的弟弟，所以走了过去准备当知心大哥哥。

「怎么了知勋？看起来很难过的样子，昨晚很难受吗？」

李知勋憋着眼眶里的眼泪，深吸一口气才回应尹净汉的话。

「哥……我是不是，不怎么招人喜欢？是不是平时太坏太凶了？」

尹净汉心里想着：坏，你又不比我坏，凶，嗯……确实队内最凶就是你。

但尹净汉没有白目到把实话说出来，只是询问了他发生什么事。

「权顺荣他……一定是开始烦我了。他都不和我说话了……我还以为昨晚做了这么个事我们之间会有所缓和，结果……趁我睡着就跑了，肯定是特别不待见我……」

尹净汉听完这番话，顿时烧起了熊熊烈火。

随即气势汹汹地走出房间。

李知勋愣在原处。

什么？昨晚做了这么个事？哪个事？一看明显就是这个那个的事！！

还跑了？？丢下发情期的小猫崽跑了？！

权顺荣你不知好歹！！

尹净汉原本想气势汹汹地撞开权顺荣的房门，因为知道昨晚权顺荣没一起迁移到第二宿舍，就想说他一定是睡回了他自己的房间。

这可好，连我疼爱的弟弟也一起睡了！（虽然你也是我疼爱的弟弟。）

结果眼前的房门自己打开了，开门的是已经洗漱好的权顺荣。

权顺荣看到尹净汉有点发愣，不过想到他应该是来探望询问李知勋的情况，所以就没心没肺地和他净汉哥道了一声早。

尹净汉简直气不过，说话都是用奶音吼的。

「权顺荣你是禽兽吧？！一声不吭睡了我们小而珍贵的知勋，而且还没有好好陪在他身边，让他自己一个人孤零零起床，委委屈屈质问自己是不是不招人喜欢！！」

李知勋看着房门敞开，听着尹净汉的这番话，顿时冷汗都快掉下来了。

很想走出去阻止尹净汉，但他实在没有力气这么做。

而且他其实并没有多委屈，只是震惊于权顺荣的这波操作。

被吼的权顺荣虽然被吼得目光呆滞，但尹净汉的话还是一字不差的进了权顺荣的耳朵。

他说李知勋一个人起床，委委屈屈质问自己是不是不招人喜欢。

他心尖上的宝贝怎么可以感到委屈，委屈这种情感不该出现在他身上，而且他怎么会不招人喜欢，明明这里就有一个姓权的喜欢他喜欢得半死。

「我不管你们闹了什么别扭，总之你敢继续晾着知勋，让他伤心难过又委屈，我肯定让你尝试尹家家法的滋味！」

气势汹汹地说完，尹净汉就直直地走出宿舍，连关门都特别大声。

权顺荣终于回过神来，慢慢地移步到李知勋房门外。

李知勋听到脚步声也抬头看向他。

鼻子红红，眼睛还憋着泪，让权顺荣突然就觉得心疼了。

这都是自己搞出来的吗？从头到尾伤害着他的就是自己吗？

权顺荣走到床边坐下。

只见李知勋又绷着脸蛋，用手粗鲁得擦着眼泪。

权顺荣见状，急急忙忙拦下李知勋的手，怕他自己把自己白白净净的脸蛋给搓红了。

换上自己的手指，轻轻柔柔地给他抹去泪痕。

「对不起……」

李知勋没搭理他。

「知勋，你可不可以告诉我，我在你心里，是个怎样的存在？」

看着李知勋仍不想开口，权顺荣叹了叹气，又继续说道：

「我陪伴了知勋这么多年，直到最近才发现自己的一些不合理的行为，都是因为我喜欢你的关系。想直接挑明了，但又怕知勋无法接受。最近是因为在抑制着自己不去干扰你，所以才会造成疏离感，因为……我怕你烦我了，到时候连个告白的机会都无了。」

李知勋听到这里，才发现彼此两人都是傻瓜白痴。

这正好，傻瓜白痴很相配。

「我们……都是傻瓜白痴呢。」

权顺荣听着他这番话，突然的就明白了他的意思，原本严肃的脸蛋嚯的一声叫晴朗了。

李知勋心里默默想着：

不过我很早就知道自己喜欢你了。

————

「崔胜澈！！」

尹净汉的一声吼震得崔胜澈虎躯一震。

「怎么了怎么了？？知勋发生什么事了吗？他状况不好吗？？」

「你、现在、立刻、和我一起去修理一个臭崽子！」

「嗯？？等等，发生什么事了？」

「权顺荣那小子——」

尹净汉突然住了口，因为他发现暴走的自己引来了其他成员的注目礼。

即使生气权顺荣这不负责任的行为，但倒也不至于让全部人都知道他的混蛋事，所以尹净汉拉着崔胜澈就走出了家门。

「权顺荣那小子昨晚睡了我们知勋，结果却没有陪着我们知勋，一人睡一间房。不是，我说，哪有这么不负责任的人啊？？我不是古板思想，但身为朋友、亲人，不是应该多照顾照顾嘛？权顺荣今天得被我开脑洗一洗才行！！」

「！！！」

前一天才听了权顺荣心事的崔胜澈此时此刻心情有点微妙。

没想到权顺荣这孩子行动挺快的。

仿佛拥有上帝视角的崔胜澈急急忙忙安慰尹净汉，让他别这么生气。

结果他俩压着声音吵吵闹闹到第一宿舍的时候，映入眼帘的是豪雨CP大和好的一幕。

崔胜澈内心无比感叹权顺荣这孩子动作是真的快。

尹净汉则是气得牙痒痒，但是既然他俩都和好了，也不需要再纠结什么了，以后好好教育权顺荣要有责任心就好。

「走吧，你看他们能自己解决的，就别这么操心了。他们两个，我还是很相信的。而且以后队里又多了一对情侣，这不很美好嘛。」

崔胜澈一连串地哄，终于把尹净汉哄回第二宿舍去了。

今天也是吵吵闹闹却又圆满的一天呢。

————小剧场————

「我的天啊……」

文俊辉冲进房间之后，快速转身关上了房门。

全圆佑被他的动作引得抬起了头看向他的方向。

「怎么了？这么慌慌张张的。」

「我、我刚刚……」

「我刚刚目睹了活春宫！！」


End file.
